Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-5$ and $x$ and add $-4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-4$ and the product of $-9$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-5$ and $x$ $-5 \times x = \color{orange}{-5x}$ What does adding $-4$ to $-5x$ do? $-5x$ $ - 4$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-5x - 4) = \color{orange}{-9(-5x-4)}$ What is the sum of $-4$ and $\color{orange}{-9(-5x-4)}$ $-9(-5x-4)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-5x-4)-4$.